Ao Infinito e Além: Sobre Um Casamento
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Jared resolve apresentar o grande amor de sua vida à sua família. Alguém com quem ele irá se casar. Padacollins!


**Série: Ao Infinito e Além**

**Título:**** Sobre Um Casamento**

**Autor:** Galatea Glax

**Plot: **Depois de namorar por mais de dois anos, Jared finalmente anuncia seu casamento. Sua família fica eufórica, pois o namoro tinha sido mantido em segredo até aquele momento. Mas qual não é sua surpresa quando Jared chega ao Texas acompanhado não de uma garota, mas de um rapaz de nome estranho: Misha Collins. Comédia (Comédia romantica)

**Autora do Plot: Carol Camui**

**NOTA:**Um desafio interno para quatro autoras: Carol Camui, Galatea Glax, Miss Dartmoor e Thata Martins. Proposto por Galatea, consiste em cada uma das autoras criar três plots para as demais, resultando daí que cada uma escreverá três fanfictions. Sem limites de palavras, porém com um único capítulo. Sem beta. Os plots: livres e quanto mais difíceis, maior o desafio. A intenção é forçar cada autora a escrever algo diferente do que ela está acostumada. Como diria nossa criança interior, Buzz Lightyear: _Indo Ao Infinito e Além!_

_

* * *

**Sobre Um Casamento**_

Minha mãe sempre me disse que quando era pequena era disputada por meus irmãos. Eles sempre estavam tentando me pegar no colo. Como a caçulinha e mulher, era a bonequinha, a princesa. Sempre protegida. Paparicada.  
Cresci ciceroneada por esses meus dois guardiões.

Meus dois irmãos amados.  
E como todos crescem, meu irmão mais velho, com a idade,acabou se afastando um pouco. Grandão e calado, sempre foi uma presença reconfortadora ainda assim.  
Já meu irmão do meio sempre foi algo entre o nada óbvio e o espetacular.  
Alto demais para qualquer idade que tivesse, sempre tinha sido magro demais também.  
Ele era diferente.  
Sempre tinha uma ideia doida, sempre aprontando. Não coisas ruins, entendam-me. Na verdade, ele sempre foi muito certinho. Porém sua personalidade é exuberante. Ele agrega. As pessoas são atraídas pelo jeito expontaneo, carinhoso. Seus braços estão sempre entorno de alguém.  
Verdadeiramente gosta da humanidade.  
Aprendi a rir com ele segundo meu pai.  
Uma gargalhada legítima e gostosa.  
Durante anos fomos só nós, mas então ele também cresceu e aos pouquinhos o fui perdendo também.

Ele se mudou para outra cidade, muito distante e passamos a nos ver pouco.  
Sentia falta dele, mas sempre era recompensada quando ele parava um tempo em casa.  
Comíamos vasilhas imensas de pipoca enquanto assistíamos os filmes mas trashs de toda a história.

Ríamos.  
Sempre me orgulhei de meus irmãos.  
O mais velho, médico. Com um coração imenso, olhar meigo e um carater a toda prova.  
E meu irmão do meio, mais chegado, mais íntimo e meio doidinho.  
Não foi surpresa quando ele enveredou por um caminho artístico.  
Quando me dei conta... Um dia... Era a irmã de Jared Padalecki. O ator.  
Foi engraçado quando ele apareceu na tv a primeira vez.  
Ficamos todos mudos, olhando Jay não ser Jay.  
Interpretar.  
Na tv.  
No final eu estava gritando, numa alegria só, e minha mãe chorando, orgulhosa.  
Jeff sorria silencioso.  
A nota trágica da noite foi de meu pai.  
"Espero que esse menino não invente nenhuma novidade além disso."  
As novidades de Jared, claro. As coisas mais surpreendentes. Meu pai sempre conheceu seus filhos melhor do que a palma da mão.  
Na época eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer... Afinal era bem mais nova...  
Mas agora, diante da cena que presencio...  
Deus meu! Meu pai tinha razão.

...  
Minha mãe estava toda feliz.  
Jared estava voltando para casa. Com uma noiva a tiracolo.  
Depois do casamento de Jeffrey, sabia que Jared estava sofrendo pressão por parte de meus pais para se casar também. Familia tradicional... Sabe como é. Mas duvidava que ele cedesse. Não, Jay.

Jay era livre. Um pássaro no céu.  
Porem... Ao contrário de tudo que eu pudesse pensar... Ele havia ligado e dito que no final de semana estaria em casa. Com seu grande e verdadeiro amor. Fora isso que havia dito, segundo Mamãe. Seu grande e verdadeiro amor. Alguém para casar.

Os olhos de minha mãe brilhavam de contentamento ao anunciar que Jared estava noivo.

Eu recebi essa notícia meio incredula.

Jared e suas novidades, claro.

Oficialmente ele estava a dois anos sem namorada fixa.

Desde que terminara com a Gen.

Achei melhor não comentar e lembrar que meu irmão já havia estado noivo duas vezes. Seguidas.

Eu realmente havia gostado de Sandy e Genevieve.

Mas estava na cara que ele não iria levar aquilo adiante.

Jared gostava do tipo.

Morenas, baixinhas, feições delicadas.

Noivados que deram em nada.

Dois anos sem um relacionamento que ele levasse em casa e agora aparecia uma noiva?

Ah... Qual é? Para cima de mim?

Então não levei muita fé naquela história.

Então, ele passaria o final de semana e traria uma noiva a tira a colo.

Ok.

E ele estava vindo justo num final de semana que estavamos todos enrolados.  
Mamãe realmente queria estar em casa para recepcioná-los, Jared e a Noiva, mas tinha um compromisso na parte de manhã de sábado inadiável. Papai iria acompanhá-la. Jeff estava mais enrolado ainda. Só sairia do trabalho na parte da manhã e ainda teria que passar em casa para pegar a esposa e a filha e só então iria nos encontrar.

Afortunadamente, fui eu, vinda de uma noite insone (final de faculdade), que chegou em casa primeiro.  
Vi as malas perto da porta e chamei por Jared. Estava curiosíssima sobre a noiva misteriosa cujo nome ninguem sabia. Só sabíamos o apelido: Mis.  
Ficamos disputando, eu e Mamãe, quem acertaria o nome da garota: Melissa, Melissande, Millicent, Misha, Missae, Misako...  
Ríamos nos perguntando se Jared teria se encantando com uma japonesa ou uma indiana. Jared se recusava a responder sobre, desconversando sempre.  
Chegamos a pensar que talvez a garota tivesse algum problema com o bendito nome. Algo bem esdrúxulo e maluco.  
Então, imaginem o meu choque após chamar umas duas vezes o nome de meu irmão enquanto seguia para cozinha e dar de cara com aquela cena.

Jared estava prensando um homem contra o balcão.

Sério. Prensando.

Agarrando.

Na verdade, quase devorandoo tal.

Suas mãos nas nádegas do sujeito, nem de perto tinha a fome com a qual sua boca devora a boca do outro.

O homem de cabelos negros e muito mais baixo do que Jared (ele quase sumia entre os braços do meu irmão), segurava seu rosto correspondendo o beijo com o mesmo entusiasmo.

Meu mundo caiu.

Meu irmão querido, amado, MACHO toda a vida... O alvo da paixão de várias de minhas amigas, estava praticamente fazendo sexo com um homem em nossa cozinha.

Eu fiquei ali, parada, em estado de choque.

E finalmente a ficha caiu.

Papai e Mamãe iriam chegar a qualquer momento. Jeffrey provavelmente estaria a caminho também.

- Ja... red? - Minha voz não saiu de primeira. - Jared?

Eles continuavam se amassando. Uma imagem que me fez lembrar de minha mãe fazendo pão. Eu jamais esqueceria aquilo.

- JARED! - Finalmente minha voz soou alta o suficiente para que eles ouvissem. Bem... Acho que eu gritei. Tive também a impressão de que minha voz havia saído bem esganiçada.

O que se seguiu foi algo entre o ridículo e o sem noção.

Quando meu irmão me viu, quase desabou no chão, levando o outro rapaz.

Imediatamente o colou na sua frente, mas foi impossível não ver o volume gigante entre as suas pernas.

Senti pena do rapaz, que finalmente reconheci como sendo um dos atores que participava do seriado, cujo um dos protagonistas era Jared.

Mis...

Misha Collins.

Ele também estava excitado a ponto de ter uma ereção e sua mão voou numa das caçarolas de cobre que minha mãe tinha pendurada em um dos vários ganchos em cima do balcão. Tirou da lugar e colocou na frente dos quadris, tampando o próprio sexo.

- Megan! Olha... Meg... - Jared gaguejava sem saber o que falar.

Misha sorriu em graça, se desvencilhou do outro, deu dois passos e estendeu a mão em minha direção ainda segurando a panela.

- Oi, Megan. Acho que o Jared estava esperando para contar sobre mim... num momento adequado.

Olhei para a mão estendida e depois para aqueles incríveis olhos azuis.

Olhei novamente para mão do ator.

O sorriso de Collins era amistoso e tinha um quê que lembrava muito o sorriso de meu irmão.

Só que muito, muito, mais muito mais sacana.

Acabei estendendo a mão e apertando a dele.

Era muita informação para uma tarde só.

Mesmo enquanto eu saudava Misha, tive que virar para olhar para meu irmão.

- Cara... Vc tá tãoooo ferrado!

- Megan! - Ele começou. - Eles vão entender. - Sua voz soou esperançosa. - Nossos pais são pessoas de mente aberta.

Fiquei olhando para o tolo do meu irmão.

Soltei a mão de Misha.

- Onde será que está? – Perguntei subitamente curiosa.

- O que? – Os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo, confusos.

- O pau de macarrão? Sabe? Aquele que Mamãe usa para fazer massa?

Jared me olhou como se eu fosse louca.

Estendeu os braços, sem saber o que falar.

- Ai, Jared!

-Para que vc quer um pau de macarrão, Megan?

-Para desacordar Mamãe e Papai, claro! Antes de vc contar que é gay, mano! Eu te prezo demais para ver você morto por eles, oras!

Misha deu uma gargalhada.

Eu e meu irmão o olhamos sérios.

- Você está exagerando, Mana.

- Nãoooo, não estou não. Experimenta dizer para um legítimo texano que seu filho resolveu ser gay, Jay. - Gay Jay, Jay Gay... Caramba... Aquilo ia ser realmente estranho. - Não sei se as mentes deles são tão abertas assim. Se for o caso posso abrir um pouco mais com um pau de macarrão. É uma outra opção.

- Você acha que Papai vai criar muito caso? – Ele ignorou minhas ironias. - Quer dizer... - Jared já estava mais composto e mais preocupado. Tudo no seu corpo nos devidos tamanhos e proporções. Em repouso. - Ele vai estranhar, claro.

- Jared... Acho que eu posso ir embora, antes que eles cheguem... Vai ver não é a hora. – Misha tinha finalmente entendido que a coisa ia ser muito... complicada.

- Não. Você fica. – Jared foi taxativo. Ele se voltou para mim. – Você se importa, Meg?

Jared me olhou como um filhotinho abandonado em meio a uma noite de inverno.

- Você se importa por eu...

- Que você seja gay? – Fiz uma careta. Ele revirou os olhos.- Claro que não, Jay! Que idiotice me perguntar isso. Lido com gays todos os dias. Meu melhor amigo é gay. Já até fui apaixonada por um. – Mostrei a lingua para ele. – Alias... Quando um homem resolve que é gay... Acontece alguma coisa com ele? Tipo.. Nasce um segundo pênis? Ou anteninhas? – Fiz um bico. Que imbecilidade. Eu só estava assustada com as possíveis repercusões dessa descoberta de Jared. – Nunca via anteninhas antes.

- Putz, eu não daria conta de um segundo pênis. Quer dizer, um terceiro, já que o segundo é meu. Muita coisa pra lidar, né? – Misha tinha um olhar inocente. Que cunhado sacana!

- Mis, pelo amor de Deus! É minha irmã! – Jared fez uma cara feia para Misha.

No meio daquela confusão acabei rindo.

- Acho que eu gosto do meu novo cunhado.

Foi quando ouvimos barulho na sala.

- Ai, Deus... – Eu murmurei comigo mesma. Estava prestes a presenciar uma tempestade daquelas.

Nós três ficamos parados, olhando uns para os outros.

- Eu vou na frente. – Disse.

- É. Você vai na frente. – Misha falou.

- Acho que você é corajosa. – Eu encarei meu irmão quando ele falou aquilo.

- Mano... Não sou eu que estou assumindo para minha familia que sou gay. – Depois dei uma boa olhada para Misha. – E apresentando um namorado.

Jared ficou vermelho. E eu presenti algo ainda mais grave.

- Vocês são namorados, né? – Perguntei esperando pelo pior.

Os dois se olharam e levantaram as mãos para mim.

Duas grossas alianças de noivado brilhavam, reluzentes, diante dos meus olhos.

- Ai, cacete. Me diz que essa história de noivado foi delírio da Mamãe, Jay. – Meus ombros murcharam.

- Não. Nós vamos nos casar. – Jared deu um passo e passou o braço pelos ombros do homem moreno.

- Ah... – Foi a única "palavra" que me ocorreu.

Os barulhos e movimentos na sala aumentaram.

Ouvimos Mamãe exclamando quando achou as malas de Jared e Misha.

- Mano... Minha carona está me esperando. Eu vou ali, do outro lado galáxia, e já volto, ok? – Realmente tive vontade de fugir. Cheguei a caminhar em direção a porta dos fundos. Mas então Mamãe chamou Jared.

Para que servem os irmãos, não é?

Dei meia volta e abri a porta da cozinha justamente na hora em que minha mãe estava para entrar.

Na sala, Jeffrey estava com minha sobrinha no colo, enquanto Cindy mexia em alguma coisa no bêbe-conforto.

Papai me olhava sentado do sofá. Ele tinha aquele problema na perna que o fazia usar uma bengala e então sempre que possível se poupava de ficar em pé.

Eu agradeci mentalmente por ele estar bem sentadinho.

- Onde está Jared? – Mamãe olhou por sobre meu ombro para a porta da cozinha, confusa. – Ele está lá, não está?

- É! Onde está meu cunhado famoso? – Cindy pousou a cadeirinha e pegou Nina no colo.

Jeffrey só meu deu um olhar.

- Bem... – Engoli em seco. – Ele está sim, Mãe. E trouxe um amigo.

Mamãe gesticulou.

- Ué! E a noiva?

Abri a boca mas a coragem faltou.

A porta atrás de mim foi escancarada e Jared invadiu a nossa sala arrantando Misha.

- Oi, familia!. – Ele voou em nossa mãe, abraçando-a e beijando-a. Abraçou Papai e Jeff. Suspendeu Cindy em seu braços junto com Nina. Por fim voltou para junto de Misha. O abraçou como ainda pouco na cozinha. Um braço por sobre o ombro.

- Vocês lembram de Misha?

- Misha? Nome de mulh... – Mamãe começou a falar, mas ela sacou de imediato. Nossa mãe tinha feeling. Era algo indubitavelmente _dela. – _Você... é Mis? – Ela perguntou só para ter o que dizer. - A noiva?

Passei os olhos por mais essa cena.

Estavam todos olhando para Jared e Misha.

E nessa hora Misha se vira para meu irmão e diz, bem zangado.

- Você falou para sua familia que eu era mulher?

- Claro que não. Mãe! Eu nunca falei de uma _noiva_.- Disse Jared se virando para D. Sharon. – Eu falei do meu grande e verdadeiro amor.

Novo silêncio.

- Alguem para casar. – Ele completou olhando para o teto.

Eu encostei em uma parede.

- Deixe-me ver se eu entendi. – A voz de Papai soou rascante. Ele tinha se inclinado para frente do sofá. Suas duas mãos seguravam a bengala e ele olhava para o filho de um jeito muito estranho. – Você é um desses homens que servem de mulheres a outros homens.

Escondi meu rosto de vergonha.

Puta que pariu.

- Homens que gostam de outros homens.

Por entre os dedos, pude ver meu irmão abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes. Acho que por essa ele não esperava. Mesmo.

- Papai...

Gerald Padalecki levantou uma das mãos, silenciando meu irmão.

- Sharon, por favor, me ajude. Acho que preciso me deitar.

- Papai, você está sentindo algo? – Jeff se aproximou preocupado. Foi dispensado tambem com um gesto de mão.

Meu pai era assim. Aborrecimentos o deixavam de muito mal humor. Ele fazia pouquíssimos comentários também.

Achei que Mamãe fosse falar mais, mas a súbita postura de Papai a tinha silenciado também.

Os dois se retiraram lá para cima, o segundo andar da casa.

Meu corpo doía de tensão.

- Acho que não deveriamos abusar da sorte, Jare. – Misha olhou de lado para o noivo. – Eu vou embora. Agora eles já sabem e me viram... Não quero deixar você sozinho... Mas não vai dar certo me esfregar na cara deles assim.

A voz calma de meu irmão mais velho surprendeu todo mundo.

- Mamãe vai aceitar primeiro. E ela aceitando é um passo para que Papai aceite, também.

Jared encarou Jeffrey, agradecido. E de repente a toda a tensão daquela sala tinha ido embora.

- Eu sempre suspeitei de você, Jay. – Jeffrey voltou a pegar Nina no colo. Minha sobrinha estava quase pulando dos braços da mãe para o colo dele. – Você enfeitava Meg com laços cor de rosa.

- Ela é uma menina! Você queria sempre colocar azul nela. – Jared o encarou com olhos estreitos.

- Sim... E você queria os rosas. Com flores.

- Jeff! Você está dizendo que homens não podem gostar de flores nem de rosa? – Jared começava a se exaltar novamente.

- Por aí. Você sabe. – Jeff chegou perto. – Como disse. Você nunca me enganou. Mas isso não quer dizer que te ame menos.

Os dois se encararam.

Jared acabou sorrindo e foi correspondido.

Foi um momento... Terno... Entre aqueles dois. Nunca tinha visto Jeff falar tanto.

Ele ainda se voltou para Misha.

Estendeu a mão e meu cunhado a apertou.

-Seja bem-vindo, Mis. Se acostume. Somos meio estranhos, mas somos boas pessoas.

Mamãe desceu nesse momento.

Ela atravessou a sala e parou na frente de Jared.

- Você está feliz?

Jared chegou a arfar de alívio.

- Sim, Mamis. Eu estou feliz.

D. Sharons sacudiu a cabeça revirando os olhos.

- O que mais você vai aprontar, Jared Padalecki?

Desa vez foi Cindy a falar.

- Um tremendo casamento gay, se não me engano.

Todos se voltaram para ela. Tive vontade de dar umas boas sacadidelas em Cindy.

- Estou mentindo? – Ela falou como se estivesse totalmente certa.

- EU SABIA QUE ESSE MENINO IA INVENTAR ALGUMA COISA DO TIPO, SHARON! EU AVISEI! – A voz de retunbante de papai veio lá de cima, furiosa.

Todos encolheram com os gritos.

Mas eles findaram. Mamãe olhou em volta. Suspirou. Se aproximou de Misha. Segurou a mão dele.

- Jared, o quarto de hóspedes esta arrumado. Mostre a Mis, por favor. – o tempo todo que falava olhava direto para os olhos azuis. - Misha... Seja bem-vindo. Espero que entenda que é meio... dificil para nós... Mas nos adaptamos, sabe? Tenham paciência conosco, ok?

- Claro, Sra. Padalecki. Não se preocupe. – Misha sorriu de maneira bem comportada.

- Ah, eu mostro o quarto! – Minha cunhada jamais perderia a oportunidade de arrancar informações do mais novo membro da familia. Ela saiu arrastando Misha escada acima, mal dando tempo para que ele pegasse sua sacola de viagem.

- Bem. Eu vou preparar o almoço. Antes que todos se devorem de tanta fome.

Ela rumou para a cozinha deixando nós tres na sala.

- Eu falei. – Jeff comentou, limpando uma baba de Nina.

- Foi menos ruim do que eu imaginei. – Eu comentei por minha vez.

- Isso é verdade. – Jared me olhou e sorriu.

E assim, Misha Collins entrou em nossa casa e em nossas vidas.

Sim... Houve o casamento. Jared realmente se casou com Mis.

Mas isso já é uma outra história.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

**

**Nota da Autora.**

Os nomes da esposa e filha de Jeffrey Padalecki não são reais. Alias... A dupla é totalmente fictícia.

O nome Misha é um nome feminino hindu. Possui variações como Mischa, mas indubitavelmente é um nome de mulher...

Bjks a quem chegou até aqui.

;P

G.


End file.
